


MEAO

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Pedophilia, Shotacon, Tiger!Kagami, cat!takao
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima dan Aomine adalah sahabat. Awalnya hidup mereka tentram-tentram aja. Sampai saat mereka keluar dari rumah, mereka menemukan seekor kucing dan macan. Akankah hidup mereka baik-baik saja? Tiger!Kagami Cat!Takao</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**MEAO**

**.**

**(Midorima Encok, Aomine Obesitas)**

**Disclaimer :** Tadotoshi Fujimaki

 **Genre(s) :** Friendship, Humor

 **Rated :**  T+

 **Pair :** AoKaga, MidoTaka

 **Warning:** Au, Typo(s), OOC(?), Just bear with the language yo. Tiger!Kagami Cat!Takao

~Read and Review Please~

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue Nyan.**

* * *

Pada hari minggu, kuturut ayah ke kota–  _ehem._

Pada hari minggu, dua orang lelaki ini di gemparkan dengan sebuah penemuan aneh.

.

**~MEAO~**

.

 **Aomine Daiki**. Seorang mahasiswa biasa-biasa saja di Teiko University–yang memiliki bakat dalam bermain basket. Kulitnya hitam–dekil. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua, agak mirip  _raven._ Tinggi? Termasuk tinggi. Ganteng? Lah, harusnya sih enggak. Tapi hampir tiga per empat wanita di kelas-kelasnya menaruh minat pada lelaki ini. Dan dia memiliki sahabat karib. –yang _tsundere._

 **Midorima Shintaro.** Seorang mahasiswa jenius–banget–yang bertolak belakang dengan Aomine. Sama-sama bersekolah di Teiko University. Rambutnya berwarna Hijau, berkaca mata. Dan jangan lupa dia  _tsundere_ tingkat akut. Oh, lelaki ini sahabat karibnya Aomine. Tinggi? Termasuk tinggi. Ganteng? Kalau Aomine di taruhi minat tiga per empat wanita di kelas-kelasnya, Midorima ini di  **sukai** tiga per empat wanita di universitasnya. Tiga per empat woy! Terkenal banget nih orang! Dia pun tak kalah jagonya dengan Aomine dalam bermain basket. Namun jika Aomine itu cendenrung bagus di SF atau  _small forward,_ Midorima itu bagus di SG atau  _shooting guard._  Karena hampir seluruh tembakkannya tidak pernah meleset. Dan, mereka dalam tahun kedua kuliah.

.

**~MEAO~**

.

"Hari minggu yang membosankan" racau Aomine. Lah, bukannya semua hari itu membosankan ya buat lu?

"Mau main basket, tapi cuaca lagi panas banget. Ntar kulit gua gosong lagi!" idih! Dasar kaga ngaca nih orang! Apa seribu cermin kurang dapat meyakinkannya kalau dia itu udah goson, hah?!

"Yowes lah, maen PS aja" dan akhrinya, lelaki berkulit  _dim_  ini menemukan sesuatu yang bisa di lakukannya.

Namun sebelum pergi ke ruang tamu–tadi dia lagi ada di kamar guling-guling–Aomine harus menyelesaikan satu  _task_  terlebih dahulu. "ASTAKOJIM?! HARI APA INI?! GUA KAN HARUS DOWNLOAD ALBUM TERBARU MAI- _CHAN_!" Teriaknya dengan wajah dan otak mesum. Aomine, sakarepmu aja lah.

Berlari, lari, lari bagai kapten tsubasa yang menggiring bola baske–bola futsal itu, Aomine langsung menuju ruangan sebelah. Ruangan khusus–yang sebenarnya bisa di jadikan gudang oleh Aomine untuk menyimpan semua barang-barang tidak bergunanya itu–yang isinya adalah…

"MAI- _CHAN_!  _OMATASE!"_

…koleksi  _oppai_  Aomine terhadap Mai- _chan_ nya.

.

* * *

.

"Duh, leptop ama modem. Ah. Sudah. Tinggal nyalain. Tapi…cara nyalain leptop itu gimana ya? Ck! Tinggal telepon Midorima aja lah, pasti dia tahu!" alamak…bodoh sekali orang ini. Nyalain leptop mah tinggal pencet aja tonjolan itu! Aduh ambigu. Maksudnya tinggal pencetnya tombol apapun di leptop mu! Biasanya sih itu pasti tombol  _turn-on_.

**Tuuut…Tuuut….**

" _Moshi-moshi?_ "

"Ah Midorima! Apa kau tahu cara menyalakan leptop–"

**Tuuuuuut…Tuuuuut**

Baru saja sambungannya tersambung, tapi langsung di putus oleh pihak seberang.

"Sialan kau Midorima!" umpat Aomine dari sebelah. Yang mungkin tidak dapat di dengar objek kekesalannya.

Setelah memencet-mencet semua tombo di leptop–sesuai saran saya– dan akhirnya leptop tersebut dapat di nyalakan "Ah bisa!"

"EEEHHH?! ERROR?! Bagaimana mungk–ah ternyata cuman gambar." Kagetnya tadi langsung di telan kembali.

' _Mai-_ chan _, tunggu abang ya!_ ' batin Aomine yang mulai mengakses website khusus wanita bernama panggung 'Horikata Mai'

.

**~MEAO~**

.

Lelaki cakep satu ini sedang memperhatkan sesuatu dengan serius dari layar  _smart phone_ iPhone-nya.

"Menurut ramalan  _oha-asa_ hari ini, cancer dan virgo akan mendapatkan penemuan sekaligus kejutan besar dari depan pintu rumah.  _Hell yeah_! Aku akan menunggu ini!" seru Midorima kegirangan sekaligus OOC."

"Lucky item hari ini adalah…boneka kucing? Ah aku tidak punya, mungkin aku akan membelinya sekarang. Atau setelah membaca ini."

**Beep…beep**

Merasakan sesuatu bergetar di tangannya, Midorima langsung menggeser tombol warna hijau ke kanan.

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Ah Midorima! Apa kau tahu cara menyalakan leptop–_ "

**Tuuuuuut…Tuuuuut**

Dan Midorima langsung memutus sambungan sebelum terkontaminasi suara-suara gaib lagi.

"Sialan kau Midorima!" umpat sekaligus teriak tetangganya. Perempatan berkedut langsung muncul di dahi jenong Midorima.

"Menyalakan laptop saja tidak bisa. Apa dia benar-bernar segitu  _beleguk_  nya?" tanya Midorima menggunakan bahasa sunda supaya kelihatan lebih sopan.

"Mungkin aku harus ke  _konbini_ untuk membeli boneka kucing"

Midorima lalu mengantungi iPhone dan dompetnya pada kantung celananya. Degan kaus polos berwarna abu-abu monyet, celana jeans, dan sendal jepit–sendal karet yang di belinya di pasar malam–, Midorima segera menuju  _konbini_ untuk membeli  _lucky item_  nya hari ini.

_**Growl…Growl** _

Itu bukan lagu EXO ya. Itu bunyi perut Midorima yang merengek minta di isi lho.

"Ah iya, aku belum sarapan" ingatnya. Dia lalu menghentikan niatan ke  _konbini_ nya untuk memakan satu atau dua potong roti berisi  _nutella_.

"Rotinya mana ya?" wah, Midorima yang biasanya serba inget itu lupa menaruh roti dimana!

"Kalau ga salah di si–fyuh, untung ada. Kalau sampai ketahuan aku lupa taro benda, nanti si  _aho_  itu akan meledekku sebulan penuh" pikirannya melayang membayangi Aomine yang mengatainya 'Midorima si serba inget jadi pikun! Sudah tua dia ternyata!' begitu. Midorima begidik horror. Membayangkannya saja sudah nyaris membuat nafsu makannya hilang.

Mengoleskan selai  _nutella_  ke atas permukaan 2 roti dari ' _Tous les Jours_ '–toko roti langganan Midorima yang katanya rotinya itu sangat renyah dan guri-guri nyoi–.

_**Hauk…Hauk** _

Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima makan dengan rakus dan seburu-buru itu.

_**Bede'eeeeeeeeeeeeee…** _

Suara Midorima yang mengeluarkan gasnya dari mulut. Bukan kentut dari mulut maksudnya lho ya. Wah memalukan sekali Midorima bede'e sekencang itu. Berharap saja Aomine–yang sedang ngiler-ngiler gaje di depan layar leptopnya itu–tidak mendengar suara  _bass_ tadi.

_**Glek…Glek…** _

Lalu Midorima melanjutkannya dengan meminum satu gelas penuh air bening.

"Yosh, ayo ke  _konbini_ " dan lelaki bersurai hijau lumut itu segera keluar untuk menuju  _konbini_.

**Duk**

"Eh? Bunyi apa itu?" Midorima menengok ke arah belakang–depan pintunya (hayoloh gimana).  _Ehem_. Midorima menengok ke arah belakang luar pintu apartemennya.

"K-kucing?!" teriak Midorima kaget.

Ya, dari belakang pintu luar, Midorima dapat melihat satu keranjang. Yang didalam nya berisi satu kucing(?) atau manusia berbentuk bayi berpakaian kucing. Kucing(?) itu berpakaian serba hitam, begitu pula dengan  _mimi_ nya. Rambutnya juga. Namun kulitnya bersih, bersih sekali. Bukan dua kali.

"Engh…?"

"E-eh?" Midorima dapat melihat kucing(?) itu membuka matanya yang awalnya terkatup.

"Ma-MAMAAAAAA!" kucing itu langsung meloncat ke arah Midorima dan menerjanganya.

"HEEEEE?!"

.

**~MEAO~**

.

_Onaji ku_ ,  _Aomine ye_.

"Ah! Ada majalah baru juga yang keluar tentang Mai- _chan_! Aku harus segera membelinya!" Aomine segera mematikan leptopnya–entah bagaimana caranya dia mematikannya lagi–dan mengambil dompet–yang sebenarnya nyaris kosong–dan langsung menuju keluar pintu.

**Duk**

"Eh?" Aomine merasakan kalau pintu yang di bukanya barusan telah menghajar sesuatu. Lelaki bersurai agak  _raven_ itu segera mengintip untuk melihat apa yang di hajarnya.

"M-macan?!" teriaknya tidak percaya.

"Engh…?" Aomine dapat melihat kalau mata macan(?) berbentuk bayi manusia itu membuka matanya.

" _Are?!_ "

"Ma-MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" macan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kucing di sebelah.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Dan benar apa kata  _oha-asa_. Hari ini, zodiak cancer–Midorima–dan virgo–Aomine–akan mendapatkan penemuan dan kejutan dari depan pintu rumah. Yap, dan itu berupa kucing–untuk midorima–dan macan–untuk aomine–. Bentuk mereka mirip dengan anak berumur tiga tahun. Entah sebenarnya itu benar-benar kucing dan macan atau hanya anak berkostum. Yang pasti, ini masih misteri.

Dan misteri ini, harus di urus dan di selesaikan Aomine dan Midorima sendiri–yang bakal tahu kalau mulai hari ini hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi. Tidak akan tentram lagi–.

**TBC(?)**


	2. Aomine First day With the Tiger

_**Sebelumnya, di MEAO…** _

_Kagami dan Midorima baru saja ingin keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Dan mereka menemukan makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke arah mereka._

* * *

**.**

**MEAO**

A  _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ Fanfiction

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © _ **Fujimaki Tadoshiki**_

_**Tiger** _ **!Kagami,** _**Cat** _ **!Takao**

**.**

* * *

**Aomine First day with the Tiger.**

* * *

"Ma-MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" macan dan kucing yang baru ditemukan dua sahabat ini langsung berteriak gaje dan meloncat (baca: menerjang) mereka berdua.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" aungan yang meluncur manis dari mulut pun keluar juga.

.

* * *

.

"A-apa apaan ini?!" tanya Midorima. Ya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang bertatap wajah dengan cakepnya (baca: horror).

Sang kucing–yang ditemui Midorima–berteriak plus loncat ke kepala hijaunya. Kesel? Maunya sih gitu. Tapi kucing ini mukanya lucu banget, (Midorima ga mungkin bilang ini sebenernya) dan, kasihan kayaknya dia sendirian.

Kalau macan yang di temukan Aomine–juga berteriak–dan loncat ke wajahnya. Iya. Wajahnya. Di muka. Mukanya bang mine. Marahanya langsung sirna, di peluk pake  _paws_  yang lembut-lembut gimana gitu. Wedeh, jadi lupa dia sama Mai- _chan_  kayaknya.

"AH IYA GUE HARUS BELI ALBUM MAI- _CHAN_ –" uh? Kayaknya ke  _kawaii_ -an macan ini enggak menggentarkan hati sekeras batako Aomine. Lelaki ini lantas melepaskan  _paws_  lembut itu dari mukanya dan memberikan sang macan ke Midorima–yang masih bingung dengan kucing yang dari tadi ngusap-ngusap  _paws_ nya yang gak kalah lembut sama si macan ke rambut Midorima–. Tapi setelah itu dia sadar, dan menahan kerah baju Aomine.

" **Ao-mi-ne…** " panggilnya. Beuh. Mencekam.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau urus sendiri peliharaanmu!" Midorima mengembalikan macan yang memasang wajah–jangan–tinggali–aku–aku–hanya–sendirian–di–dunia–yang–kejam–ini ke Aomine dan segera masuk dengan kucing–masalah–nya sendiri.

**BLAM!**

Yap. Meninggalkan Aomine sendirian dalam lautan luka dalam.  _Uhuk_.

"Haah…baiklah macan. Kita harus bicara empat mata" Aomine menatap macan(?) itu dalam-dalam dan membawanya masuk ke rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Lu bisa ngomong?" Aomine memdudukkan si macan ke sofa, sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk di bawah–menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan kepala si macan–.

"B-bishya…" Aomine tercengang! Wah. Beneran bisa ngomong. Tapi kok ngomongnya–sok–moe gitu yak?

" _Let see…_ " Aomine yang sok bicara bahasa inggis itu mengecek keranjang–dimana dia menemukan macan yang tertidur di depan pintu rumahnya–. Dia hanya menemukan barang bukti secarik kertas. Dan tidak ada yang lain.

* * *

_Namanya Kagami Taiga,_

_Ya tentu dia punya nama. Aku menitipkannya, ah, memberinya padamu karena aku tidak tahu mahkluk spesies apa dia. Aku bukan orang tuanya lho ya. Eh, yang aku tahu dia seperti manusia, tapi seperti macan juga. Kasih aja dia susu sama makan, urusin yang bener! Dia bisa ngomong. Awas aja kalo di telantarin!_

_Ps: kalo dia ga mau daging, coba kasih makanan berkarbohidrat, vitamin, yang pokoknya empat sehat lima sempurna ya! Ama minumnya susu. Susu murni ya! Dia juga butuh tumbuh._

_Pps: dia juga bisa ngomong_

_Ppps: kedua makhluk itu m_ –

* * *

Sebelum selesai membaca seluruh isi kertas, Aomine– "MATDE'PAK?!" Aomine terkejut saudara-saudara. Emang sih, isi kertas itu lebih mirip 'menyuruh' dari pada minta tolong. Kayak mirip siapa gitu.  _Uhuk_.

Lelaki  _dim_  ini menengok ke arah maca–Kagami. Si macan jejadian itu sedang memainkan ekornya dengan wajah moe. PFFFTTTT! Untung Aomine bisa nahan nafsu buat ngebejek-bejek spesies di depannya saking gemes dan kesel.

"Jadi…Kagami?" panggil Aomine "Apa kau lapar?" yak. Pertanyaan pertama–setelah tau nama nih orang–yang keluar dari mulut penuh dusta Aomine.

"La-lafwar..!" Kagami menjawabnya dengan antusias. Matanya di belo' in, dan badannya langsung pada posisi mirip anjing siaga.

" _GAAAAHHHH LUCUK BANGETTTT"_ batinnya histeris, untung aja gak ada air yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya yang seksi(?) itu. Dia menelan ludah. "Baiklah…mau minum susu dulu?" tanyanya lagi. Dan Kagami mengangguk. Sungguh kalau Aomine boleh menjerit histeris, dia ingin melakukannya. Tapi mengingat takut tetangganya marah –Midorima tentunya–, Aomine menahan keinginan itu. Mengapa dia ingin teriak? Karena merawat macan ini hampir seperti merawat anak! Weh! Aomine hidup sendiri aja kaga bener! Apa lagi ada orang lagi satu masuk! Masih kecil pula. Pengen juga dia nanya ke Midorima, tapi mengingat–lagi–dia juga–pastinya–sibuk dengan spesies yang juga ditemukannya, Aomine mengurungkan niatannya.

Lelaki itu mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas kotornya. "Eh? Gak ada? Alamak. Emang harus ke  _konbini_  nih gue. Err…ajak Kagami juga deh, kasian kalo di sini sendiri. Lagipula gue takut barang-barang gue ancur di berantakin" oceh Aomine sendiri saat melihat kulkasnya kosong melompong. Eh, enggak juga sih. Di dalamnya ada sebuah roti dengan jamur, susu yang–pasti–sudah kadaluarsa, dan hanya–tuhan–yang–tahu apa sisa isi kulkas milik lelaki ber daki itu.

"Kagami, sini. Kita harus belanja" Aomine mengibas-ibaskan tangannya meng-kode Kagami untuk datang ke arahnya. Dan benar, Kagami langsung nurut. Wedeh, keren deh lu bang!

Di angkatnya sosok yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu untuk masuk ke kausnya, dan mengalungi lehernya dari belakang. Berharap saja Kagami tidak mencium bau badannya yang sudah seminggu tidak mandi. Dan berangkatlah mereka berdua ke  _konbini_.

.

* * *

.

"Nya…nyamwa kamwu syapwa?" tanya Kagami di sela-sela waktu menuju  _konbini_.

"Ah iya, gue Aomine Daiki. Ibu angkat lu. Jadi denger kata gue okay?" wah, bang mine sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai ibu. Super sekali.

Dan Kagami mengangguk senang "Umwuh! Ahominye!"

**Bletak!**

"Adyudyudyuh…" lenguh Kagami sambil memegangi kepala kecilnya. Alamak Aomine! Kau baru saja melakukan KDRT! Eh, KTAmDU! (baca: kekerasan terhadap anak-macan- di bawah umur). Itu si Kagami main di gebok aja palanya! Udah mencalonkan diri jadi sadistik hah?! Kalo iya gak sudi gue nge pair lu ama Kagami lagi!  _Uh._

Kagami memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk Aomine. "Yang bener itu Aomine! Bukan Ahomine! Bakagami!" etdah, kaga sadar diri lu? Baru aja manggil Kagami jadi bakagami -_-v.

"Tcha-tchapyi! Ahominye jyuga mwanggil awku bakagamieh! Enggak adiwr rrrr!" Kagami membalas Aomine dengan cara mencakar-cakar kepala birunya. Yah, di karenakan  _paws_ nya lembut dan belum ada kuku yang tumbuh, Aomine hanya merasa kalau kepalanya itu lagi di pijitin Kagami.

"Ya semerdeka gue dong? Gue kan emak lu!" ah… ' _waduh. Sejak kapan gue jadi emaknya yak?_ ' batin Aomine dengan bodohnya.

"Gwrrr… _mou…_ ah! M-mwamwa itchyu Ahominye…Ahominye itchyu mwamwa. Dyan Kagamieh chayang kayian beduwa!" *mama itu ahomine, ahomine itu mama, dan Kagami sayang kalian berdua #AuthorMerangkapSebagaiTranslator*

**Blush!**

Entah kenapa ya, Author juga ga tau, tapi barusan Aomine ngeblush denger kalimat si Kagami. weh lu suka ama dia? Mau jadi pedopil lu?!

"Ba-baka! Kita udah sampe, ayolah belanja" Aomine yang sedang blushing itu memasuki  _konbini_  bersama Kagami.

Sesampainya di dalam, Aomine mengambil keranjang dan bergegas untuk membeli susu.

"Susu cair aja ya?" tanya Aomine yang sedang tertegun di depan  _refrigator_   _konbini_.

"Uwhm!" *um!* Kagami mengangguk. Satu kotak susu cair bermerek ul*tra di ambilnya.

"Lu suka daging?"

"Ewnggak! Awku syukanya Ahominye!"

 **Blush**. Lagi. Ah, Kagami sudah jadi penggombal sekarang. Kecil-kecil modus.

"Ck, baka! Gue tanya lu suka makan apa! Ya tuhan, demi dada Mai- _chan_  yang bikin gue ngiler tujuh hari tujuh malem! Gece gue gak tahan disini!" teriak Aomine histeris. Untung aja ga ada yang nengok ke arahnya. Dan untung juga, Kagami ga ngerti emaknya ngomong kotor apa barusan.

" _Hiks…hiks…_ " Aomine mendengar suara di punggungnya horror. Suara tangisan  _sadako_ –ralat. Macan jejadian yang telah menjadi anaknya.

"Hiyaaaa! Ominyeh! Ahominye! Ja-jahattttttt!" macan itu langsung loncat dari punggung dakian Aomine menuju lantai dingin  _konbini_.

Berlari sana-sini. "O-oi! Tunggu dulu Kagami!" etdah. Kok jadi kayak film-film india yang kejar-kejaran gitu sih -_-v.

"Gwak mawu! Ahominye jwahatt!" –gak mau! Aomine jahat! Gitu katanya.

Sedangkan mba-mba penjaga kasir menatap kesal ke arah dua orang(?) itu.

.

* * *

.

" _Mou!_ Kau ini! Bikin kita nyaris di usir aja!" teriak Aomine sesampainya di apartemen(?) jorok miliknya.

**Sobs.**

Bah. Suara apa itu? Aomine menengok ke arah tangan kanannya–tangan kiri di isi dua kantung kresek dan tangan kanan di isi…–yang terdapat macan jejadian yang di bawanya dengan memegang pinggang mungilnya.

Aomine menaruh kantung belanjaan di  _counter_ dekat kompornya. Dia menatap iba macan jejadian ini.

"Hoi. Udah sih jangan nangis" ujarnya sambil menghempaskan bokong seksi(?)nya di sofa.

Dia meletakkan Kagami di pangkuannya. ' _Hm…gimana yak buat anak jadi diem? Apa gue telepon Satsuki aja? Diakan udah jadi ibu tuh?_ ' batin si dakian bingung.

Akhirnya satu ide terlintas di pikiran coretmesumcoret nya. Mengelus rambut Kagami. persis di tengah-tengah  _mimi_ macannya dengan pelan. Kagami mendongak di buatnya.

"M-maaf deh. T-tapi kan itu juga salah lo!" Aomine membuang muka. Mencoba untuk dia menjadi bahan liatan Kagami.  _che_. Minta maap aja ga bener kau ni.

"Uwhm… _gwomennye…_ Ahomine…" *Uhm… _gomenne_ ….Ahomine* Kagami mengelus elus pipi lembutnya pada paha Aomine.

 **BLUSH!  
** Weh Kagami! Lu udah bikin Aomine blushing berkali-kali hari ini! Udah tau dia jones! Gak tahan kalo digoda-goda seperti ituuuhh!

"Err…yaudah-yaudah. Mau minum susu?" tanya Aomine yang–sedang–berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kulit dekilnya.

Kagami menatap majikan(?) sekaligus mama-nya bihun. Eh, bingung. "Uhwm…mawu dweh!" *Uhm, mau deh!* dan Aomine meninggalkan Kagami sendiri di sofa–untuk mengambil susu tentunya–.

Sementara Aomine mengurusi gelas dengan susu, Kagami-yang ditinggal duduk-itu malah sibuk memainkan-mengejar-ekornya sampai berputar-putar. Saking lucunya, nyaris membuat Aomine salah arah menuangkan air berwarna putih itu.

"Nih" Aomine menyodorkan gelas yang berisi cairan putih.

Dengan sigap Kagami menerimanya dan mulai menenggak air manis itu sampai tidak tersisa. Beberapa tetes susu mengalir dari sudut bibir ranum-nya.

" _KUSOOOO! Itu pemandangan kenapa menyejukkan banget yak?! Alamakkkk!_ " racau Aomine sendiri dalam hati. Dan reflek, badannya bergerak.

_**Slurp..** _

"Awh? Owminyeh?" Ah? Ominyeh? –katanya. Kagami keliungan sendiri dengan tingkah Aomine–emaknya barusan. Si tukang coretmoduscoret dan coretmesumcoret itu baru saja menjilat sisa-sisa susu yang menetes di bibir Kagami. Dan bahkan mungkin lidahnya mengenai bibirnya.

"Uh?" Aomine sukses merah sekarang. Padahal yang harusnya merona itukan Kagami. Abnormal nih orang yak?

"Owwhhh~ Awhominyeh pwengen nwyium awku? Uwh~ yawudwah swini~" Ouh~ ahomine pengen nyium aku? Uh~ yaudah sini! –katanya ge'er.

Aomine terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Udah KTAmDU (baca: kekerasan terhadap anak–macam– dibawah umur) terus di tambah  _sekuhara_. BAH. Coretmesumcoret banget ya ternyata Aomine kita ini.

Kagami–yang tubuhnya kecil itu–menarik kerah jaket Aomine. Sayangnya, Aomine masih belum sadar apa yang mau dilakukan anak angkatnya, hingga…

_**Chu~** _

"eh?"

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

Kagami Taiga –seorang anak bertubuh macan  _chibi_ yang baru saja merenggut ciuman pertama ibunya. Aomine Daiki.

"Tehwehwehwe. Kagwami swayang swama ahomwinyeh~" akunya sambil menggaruk kepala dan tersenyum bego (baca:  **SOK** moe).

Sedangkan Aomine…

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERST KISH GUEEEHHHHHHHH DI AMBIL ANAK MACAN JEJADIAN HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dia teriak-teriak mengelilingi apartemen joroknya. Entah berapa orang yang dibuat bising olehnya.

Ah Aomine. Anak macan jejadian itu kan anakmu juga. Jangan di hina atuh. Awas malah suka lho.  _Hihihihi_  #ketawasadako

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. fic ini sebenernya udah sampe chap 4 di FFN.net  
> kalo berkenan silahkan datang. dengan nama author yang sama kok >W


	3. Midorima First day With the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini pendek.  
> memang.  
> mbok ya nikmati saja dan RnR yo~

_**Sebelumnya di MEAO…** _

_Di waktu yang sama, hanya berbeda tempat. Midorima sedang mengurusi 'kucing' yang baru saja di temukannya._

* * *

**.**

**MEAO**

A  _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ Fanfiction

_**Fujimaki Tadoshiki** _

_**Tiger** _ **!Kagami,** _**Cat** _ **!Takao**

**.**

* * *

**Midorima First day with the Cat**

* * *

 

"Ma-MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" macan dan kucing yang baru ditemukan dua sahabat ini langsung berteriak gaje dan meloncat (baca: menerjang) mereka berdua.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" aungan yang meluncur manis dari mulut pun keluar juga.

.

.

"A-apa apaan ini?!" tanya Midorima. Ya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang bertatap wajah dengan cakepnya (baca: horror).

Sang kucing–yang ditemui Midorima–berteriak plus loncat ke kepala hijaunya. Kesel? Maunya sih gitu. Tapi kucing ini mukanya lucu banget, (Midorima ga mungkin bilang ini sebenernya) dan, kasihan kayaknya dia sendirian.

Kalau macan yang di temukan Aomine–juga berteriak–dan loncat ke wajahnya. Iya. Wajahnya. Di muka. Mukanya bang mine. Di peluk pake  _paws_  yang lembut-lembut gimana gitu. Wedeh, jadi lupa dia sama Mai- _chan_  kayaknya.

"AH IYA GUE HARUS BELI ALBUM MAI- _CHAN_ –" uh? Kayaknya ke  _kawaii_ -an macan ini enggak menggentarkan hati sekeras batako Aomine. Lelaki ini lantas melepaskan  _paws_  lembut itu dari mukanya dan memberikan sang macan ke Midorima–yang masih bingung dengan kucing yang dari tadi ngusap-ngusap  _paws_ nya yang gak kalah lembut sama si macan ke rambut Midorima–. Tapi setelah itu dia sadar, dan menahan kerah baju Aomine.

" **Ao-mi-ne…** " panggilnya. Beuh. Mencekam.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau urus sendiri peliharaanmu!" Midorima mengembalikan macan yang memasang wajah–jangan–tinggali–aku–aku–hanya–sendirian–di–dunia–yang–kejam–ini ke Aomine dan segera masuk dengan kucing–masalah–nya sendiri.

**BLAM!**

Yap. Meninggalkan Aomine sendirian dalam lautan luka dalam.  _Uhuk_.

"Haah…baiklah macan. Kita harus bicara empat mata" Aomine menatap macan(?) itu dalam-dalam dan membawanya masuk ke rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

Ya. Barusan adalah cuplikan chapter dua. Chapter sebelumnya. Yang di ketik bersamaan dengan chapter tiga tapi di publish dalam waktu yang berbed– _uhuk._

Midorima gak berani menunjukkan wajah bingung, shok, plus kagetnya di depan Aomine. Jadi terpaksa dia tahan. Tapi sesampainya di dalam rumah, Midorima langsung menuju sofa, dan mulai menatapi sosok aneh di atas kepalanya ini.

"Fwa~ Fwa~" kucing(?) di depannya ini merentangkan kedua tanganya berharap Midorima untuk menggendongnya. Ya, hanya harapan, ga bisa jadi kenyataan.

"K-kau kucing?!" tanya Midorima dengan bodohnya. Mungkin sudah tertular Aomine.

"Uhum! Nya~!" kucing di depannya ini mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar dengan imutnya. Membuat semua iman para Fujo langsung gemetar kyun kyun gituh.

"Na-nama?" ah, sekarang yang lebih pinter kayaknya Aomine deh.

"Bwisya dwi lihat dwi dwalam kewranjwang~ Nyan~!" *Bisa di lihat di dalam keranjang, Nyan~* #KerjaSampinganAuthorModeOn. Dan Midorima nurut-nurut aja ngecek isi keranjang yang di maksud.

"Kertas?" dan lelaki  _tsundere-megane_  ini membacanya perlahan-lahan.

* * *

_Namanya Takao Kazunari._

_Dia seorang kucing bertubuh manusia. Sama dengan yang satu lagi, yang sepertinya kami titipkan, ah, berikan ke teman mu itu. Bedanya dia itu Macan bertubuh manusia. Mereka akan bertumbuh kembang_ – _tentunya, mereka sudah bisa berbicara meski masih lucu-lucu gitu. Kasih aja mereka makan, susu, dan di rawat. Tolong, jangan di telantarin kayak kami lagi. Yah, perlakukan aja seperti anak dan kucing pada umumnya. Tapi juga seperti anak pada umumnya. Oh, hati-hati untuk Takao, dia suka meloncat ke kepala majikan atau bisa kita sebut orang tua asuhnya ke kepala. Dah ya segitu aja, saya lupa mau bilang apa lagi._

_Ps: Bilang kalo papa sama mama di sini masih mencintai mereka okay? Bai._

_Pps: dia bisa ngomong. Bai. Bai._

_Ppps: kedua mahkluk itu mesum ane juga ga tau kenape. Bai. Bai. Bai._

* * *

"E-eeh?" Midorima hanya bisa  _sweatdrop_ di tempat setelah membaca kertas yang isinya gaje itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, otak super jenius Midorima tidak bisa mencerna maksud surat itu.

**Hyung…Hyung…**

Ada sesuatu yang berat mendarat di kepala Midorima, dan menyebabkan badannya begoyang-goyang bagai padi di tiup angin.

Ah, itu Takao. Yang main loncat ke kepala Midorima. Baru aja di bilangin. Fuh.

Namun, Midorima tidak mengubrisnya. Untuk saat ini.

"Jadi namamu Takao, hm?"

"Uhwm! Nyan~" *uhm! Nyan~* Takao mengelus-elus pipi mulusnya ke rambut hijau Midorima. Untung bentuknya Takao bukan sapi, ntar malah di makan tuh rambut.

"Err…merasa lapa–AAHHH!" kepala Midorima digigit olehnya. Yap. Dia positif lapar.

Midorima dengan paksa menarik Takao dari kepalanya–yang digigit–dan mengambil sekotak susu cair dari kulkasnya, untuk Takao tentunya. Kan orang misterius yang menulis surat itu bilang, perlakukan seperti kucing, 'kan?

Eh, tunggu. Kayaknya bukan itu aja deh, Midorima…

"Ini minum- _nodayo_ " selepas dari keterkejutannya, logat Midorima mulai keluar lagi. Dia menyodorkan mangkuk berisi susu cair pada Takao.

"Ngeeh? Gwak mawu! Mawunyan dwi mwinyumin rewat myurut mwamwa! Nyan~" *Ngeeh? Gak mau! Maunya di minumin lewat mulut mama! Nyan~* gitu katanya.

**Blush!**

Hewan macam apa ini yang begitu modusnya.

"Ehehe…twapi…twunggu dwuru…nwama mwamwa syiapwa? Nyan~?" *Ehehe…tapi tunggu dulu…nama mama siapa? Nyan~?* gitu katanya.

"M-Midorima Sh-shintaro- _nodayo_ " jawabnya dengan sisa-sisa kemerahan di pipinya yang di tutupi tangan kiri–yang jarinya terlilit-lilit perban. Entah karena terluka atau iseng atau hobi–.

"Uwh? Shin- _chan_! Mwamawa akwu pwanggil Shin- _chan_ ywaa! Nyan~" *Uh? Shin- _chan_! Mama aku panggil Shin- _chan_ ya! Nyan~"* gitu katanya. Midorima hanya bisa mendelik bingung sekaligus malu. Malu karena Takao memanggil dirinya dengan  _surfix_ – _chan_ , dan bingung karena hanya kata 'Shin- _chan_ ' yang tidak terkontaminasi dengan kecadelannya.

"Err…terserah. Yang penting, cepat minum susu ini- _nodayo_! Keburu dingin!" eh? Midorima, perasaan itu susu emang udah dingin dari tadi. Kan di taro di kulkas. Gimana sih? -_-v.

Takao menggeleng-geleng. "Ewnggak mwawu! Mwawunyan dwi minywumin dawri muwrut Shin- _chan_!" elaknya. Midorima menggeram.

Menggeram bagai elang yang kelaparan. Eh. Tunggu, sejak kapan elang bisa menggeram? "IYA IYA- _nodayo_!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Midorima menenggak susu tersebut. Menarik Takao yang tersenyum (baca: menyeringai) seribu arti.

**Cup.**

Bibir mereka bertemu. Kucing coretmesumcoret ini sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan ibu angkatnya. Mungkin dia kira Midorima tidak berani.  _Hmph,_ Midorima sangat mudah masuk kedalam jebakan ya.

Takao sengaja membuka mulut mungilnya untuk memberi akses Midorima menyalurkan susu sapi bahan modus.

**Glek. Glek.**

Semua susu yang berada di mulut Midorima sudah kandas memasuki mulut mungkil Takao. Namun bukannya di lepas tuh ciuman, malah di lanjutin. Genggaman Midorima pada pinggang mungil Takao menambah erat. Benda lunak tanpa tulang (sejak kapan benda lunak ada tulangnya -_-v) itu menguasai mulut mungil Takao yang sudah tidak perawan. Eh. Perjaka.

"Emghwh" *Emngh* desahnya.

Ber-ribu-ribu liter saliva menetes di sisi bibir Takao. Ya. Kucing coretmesumcoret yang tidak kalah coretmesumcoret dengan Kagami itu menikmati hasil modusannya. Ya. Sangat menikmati.

Midorima yang awalnya juga menikmati langsung terhenyak. Dia ingat. Bahan coretkemesumannyacoret ini masih belum cukup umur. Dan dengan coretterpaksacoret Midorima melepas bibir hangat–sehanggat rongga mulutnya–Takao.

Takao mendesah kecewa. Midorima memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sesuatu yang besar menonjol dari balik celana.

"Shin- _chan_?" panggil Takao sambil mengelap air liurnya. Dia menatap bagian bawah celana emaknya ynag menonjol. Dia masih polos, jadi tidak tahu apa itu.

Midorima berlari menuju pojokan. Dia sibuk  _pundung_.

"Awh! Awku tawu! Pwasti Shin- _chan_ lwagi ewrewksi! Nyan~" Ah! Aku tahu! Pasti Shin- _chan_ lagi ere***! Nyan~ –katanya. Kalimat yang seharusnya anak kecil belum mengerti. Siapa sih yang ngelahirin makhluk se mesum ini?!

Midorima mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dan dia sedang di landa kebingungan. Antara ke toilet untuk melakukan  _iykwim_  atau mendiamkan saja, biar surut sendiri.

Tapi kayaknya pikiran kedua Midorima harus kandas.

Takao tiba-tiba menyelip ke depan badan Midorima. Sayangnya, Midorima sibuk bingung. Jadi ga nyadar kalau Takao mau ngapain.

"Fuwaah~ gwedwe jwuga ywa~ Nyan~" wah. Yang ini gak usah di translate ya? Hewan-manusia mesum ini benar-benar mesum.

"eh?" Midorima merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengelus-elus  _benda_ -nya.

Bukannya di hentiin, malah didiemin–menandakan untuk dilanjutin–. Hentairima menikmati rangsangan lembut dari entah apa yang memeggangnya. Woi mido, kalo lu liat siapa yang  _ngituin_  jangan kaget ya–ingat author.

"Aanh…" satu desahan meluncur manis dari bibir seksi(?) Midorima.

"Fuwaaahhh~ pwunya Shin- _chan_ uwdah muwai bwasah, Nyan~"

**JLEB.**

Seperti Midorima yang terbangun dari mimpi basahnya.

Dengan cepat Midorima berlari ke arah toilet meninggalkan Takao yang menjilati  _paws-_ nya yang basah.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI?!"_ Batin Midorima  **sok** klise.

Jujur aja Midofil, kau itu menikmati rangsangan Takao kan?! Kau ini! Memang benar aku memanggilmu Midofil!

Mana pas banget lagi, Takao mesum. Kau juga mesum. Tapi jangan sekarang di mesuminnya ya. Biarkan Takao yang menggodamu dulu. Tunggu dia cukup umur–kicau author.

Dan dari kamar mandi, terdengar desahan-desahan erotis. Yah, kalian bisa mikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana? _Iykwim_ …

Di dalam…terdapat Midorima yang sedang  _anu_  membayangkan  _meng-anu_  dengan Takao. Ck. Mesum.

.

* * *

.

Setengah jam di buangnya dengan percuma di dalam kamar mandi.

Midorima Shintaro–orang yang paling jarang bahkan tidak pernah meng- _anu_  di kamar mandi, untuk pertama kalinya (mungkin dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun) melakukan  _anu_.

Si  _tsundere-megane_ itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah merah pekat. Jari-jarinya sudah tidak terikat  _tape-ing_ lagi.

"Nyan~ Nyan~" di sofa, Midorima dapat melihat Takao–anak pungut(?)nya yang sedang memainkan tali yang entah di dapatnya dari mana.

"Uwh…tawi inyi ngwesyerin! Nyan!" uh…tali ini ngeselin! Nyan! –gitu katanya.

Meski Takao tampak kesal, raut  _moe_ ciri khasnya tak pernah luput dari muka  _kawaii_ -nya.

" _ANJEEERRR MASA GUE 'NGANU' SAMBIL BAYANGIN NIH MAHKLUK JEJADIAN?! JADI PEDO INI GUEE! ENTAR NAMA GUE JADI MIDOFIL GIMANA DONGSE?! AAAHHHH_ " Batin Midorima OOC-sangat.

Takao–yang sedang kesal–mencium wangi yang menguar dari jauh. "UWAAA! Shin- _chan_! Uwdah ngwanu nywa? Nyan~?" uwah! Shin- _chan_! Udah  _nganu_  nya? Nyan? –gitu katanya dengan watados dan memainkan ekornya.

Midorima yang mukanya udah merah, di tambah merah lagi oleh makhluk mesum(?) di depannya.

"ANZEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR! GUE GAK KUAT IMAN KALO GINI CERITANYAAAAAA~" nyanyian(?) OOC Midorima mengiang-ngiang bersamaan dengan teriakkan di unit sebelah.

Entah berapa ratus orang yang hari liburnya terganggu oleh dua member baru pedofil ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:
> 
> wah fic baru lagi :v wah wah :v tapi maap semua, fic ini memang harus dikirim. atau aku akan geregetan sendiri.
> 
> ha.
> 
> kan sudah pada tahu kan kalau aku ini author yang ga suka banyak bachot? /ENGGAA! KENAL AJA KAGAA!/
> 
> okay. jadi, lanjut or delete?
> 
> and, HAPPY AOKAGA KAGAMINE DAY 2015!
> 
> Sonja,
> 
> Kirigaya Kyuu-chin / 10-5-15


End file.
